sullivanbluthfandomcom-20200215-history
Olga, Tatiana and Maria Romanov
Olga, Tatiana and Maria were the older sisters to Anastasia. They were killed during the assassination of the Romanov family. They are minor characters in the Anastasia film. Background Physical Appearances Like Anastasia; Olga, Tatiana and Maria shared the same traits: fair skin, auburn hair, thick eyebrows and light blue Romanov eyes with naturally groomed eyelashes. The only difference out of the girls are that all three shared different hairstyles: Olga has a ponytail, Tatiana's hair is shorter and catted in an elegant way and Maria has her hair tide at sides and layer over her shoulders. It's interesting to mention that Maria's hair color is the brightest one compared to her sisters, while Olga's and Tatiana's hair color are not as red as Anastasia's one. However Tatiana's hair color is darker than Olga's. Also, in the movie is seen that Tatiana stands out from Olga and Maria for being the tallest one (as seen in the final scene of Once Upon in a December). Personalities Their personalities are not well defined, since they rarely appeared in the movie and hardly spoke. However, in the scene in which all the three surrounded Anastasia during Once Upon a December, we can see they were fond of their sister, Anastasia , since they came to her (as if they wanted to greet), and stood a moment with her (before they were taken out to dance). At the time they were with Anastasia, they were happily surrounding her, meanwhile Maria gave her a pearl necklace, indicating as if she would have wanted to join Anastasia to the ball with them. Later on, they're seen in Anastasia's dream (later nightmare). Even though it's known that the dream was just one of Rasputin's traps in order to kill Anastasia, we can analyze that Olga, Tatiana and Maria were once playful with each other, since they were waving happily to Anastasia, before they'd jump to the pool with their father. Further in the film, we could tell that Olga was a teaser person as told by Anastasia to Marie, since she criticized Anastasia's old drawing by saying that it looked like a pig riding a donkey (which in real life, she did say that, but to their father). Appearance ''Anastasia'' Olga was the oldest sister, Tatiana was the second oldest and Maria was the third oldest. They, along with their father, mother and brother were assassinated by Grigori Rasputin and the Bolsheviks Though they are not one of the main characters, they are shown in a few scenes in the film. One scene was in the prologue of the movie, which was when young Anastasia was running the stairs to share a picture of Olga to her grandmother. Later, they appear when Anastasia is singing (Once Upon A December) and Olga, Tatiana and Maria appear as ghosts along with the rest of the other Romanov line on the dance floor, surrounding Anastasia. Then, they're all three briefly seen in a family potrait. Finally, they appear again in Anastasia's dream where they wave at Anastasia and Alexei before and after Alexei jump into the water to join their father. Later, Olga was mentioned briefly by Anastasia after Marie showed her an old picture made by her (Anastasia). Gallery Trivia *According to the film, Anastasia was eight years old rather than seventeen at the time of the revolution. In addition, the film also states that the revolution occurred in 1916 as opposed to 1917. This implies that Olga, who was six years older than Anastasia, died at the age of 14 instead of 22; that Tatiana, who was four years older than Anastasia, died at the age of 12 instead of 21; and that Maria, who was two years older than Anastasia, died at the age of 10 instead of 19. *Although Olga, Tatiana and Maria died very young age, they appear much older in Once Upon a December. This may mean that they aged like they were alive. *At a height of 5'9" (1.75 m), Tatiana was the tallest of the sisters in real life, while the 5'2" (1.57 m) Anastasia was the shortest. *The animators may have drawn inspiration from the girls' 1914 formal photographs for their hairstyles in the film. *In Anastasia's nightmare, Maria is the only sister whose swimsuit is not the same color as her ballgown during the Once Upon a December sequence. Category:Anastasia characters Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Russian characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Sisters Category:Those killed at the beginning Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Anastasia Category:Content